Radiation-emitting semiconductor components are used, for example, as light-emitting diodes, or for short: LED, for signaling purposes and increasingly also for lighting purposes. By way of example, different-colored LEDs, in particular, LEDs emitting red, green or blue light, are used for projecting color images. For this purpose, the different-colored LEDs alternately illuminate in rapid succession an arrangement of micromirrors, which are driven in such a way as to produce the desired color impression of a respective pixel depending on the respective time duration for which the light from the respective LED falls onto the respective pixel. For a viewer, the alternate projection in rapid succession of, for example, a red, a green and a blue partial image gives rise to a colored image impression, which can also be comprised of mixed colors, for example, white. For this purpose, the LEDs have to be operated in each case in a pulsed operation mode, that is to say, have to be switched on and off again in rapid succession.